Dan Ramsay
Daniel Arthur Ramsay was a minor character in Neighbours in 1986 and 1988. He was the father of the Ramsay siblings, Max Ramsay, Madge Bishop and Tom Ramsay. Dan was played by Syd Conabere. Biography Backstory Daniel Arthur Ramsay was born in about 1916 to Jack Ramsay and his wife. In about 1935 he met Edna Wilkins and they seemingly married in 1936, unbeknown to them the minister was a con man. Dan and Edna went on to have 3 children, Max Ramsay in March 1940, Tom Ramsay in 1941 and Madge Ramsay in June 1942. 1986, 1988 In 1986, aged about 70, Dan Ramsay visited his daughter Madge at No 24 Ramsay Street. He wanted a divorce from Edna, his wife of 50 years. During this they found out that they never were officially married as in 1936 the minister was a con man. Dan and Edna finally legally married in September 1986. Dan turned up again in Ramsay Street in July 1988. This was his last visit to Erinsborough. As of 2017, it is likely he passed away years ago, though the date and year is unknown. By the time Dan's second son Tom Ramsay made his last visit to Erinsborough in 2015, it is likely Dan and Edna were dead by then. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Daniel Arthur Ramsay Family Father Jack Ramsay Mother Mrs Ramsay Siblings Maud Ramsay Spouse Edna Wilkins (1936, 1986 official) Children Max Ramsay (1940),Tom RamsayTom Ramsay (1941), Madge Bishop (1942) Grandchildren Shane Ramsay, Jill Ramsay, Gemma Ramsay, Moira Ramsay, Henry Mitchell, Charlene Robinson Great grandchildren '''Holly Harrigan, Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Roxy Willis '''Other relatives Fred Ramsay Appearance Tally Appearances 1986 *Episode 327 - 26 August 1986 *Episode 328 - 27 August 1986 *Episode 330 - 29 August 1986 *Episode 332 - 2 September 1986 *Episode 333 - 3 September 1986 *Episode 334 - 4 September 1986 *Episode 335 - 5 September 1986 *Episode 338 - 10 September 1986 *Episode 339 - 11 September 1986 *Episode 340 - 12 September 1986 *Episode 341 - 15 September 1986 *Episode 342 - 16 September 1986 *Episode 343 - 17 September 1986 *Episode 398 - 3 December 1986 *Episode 399 - 4 December 1986 *Episode 400 - 5 December 1986 1987 *Episode 404 - 15 January 1987 *Episode 405 - 16 January 1987 *Episode 406 - 19 January 1987 *Episode 407 - 20 January 1987 *Episode 519 - 25 June 1987 *Episode 520 - 26 June 1987 *Episode 521 - 29 June 1987 *Episode 522 - 30 June 1987 *Episode 523 - 1 July 1987 1988 *Episode 723 - 11 May 1988 *Episode 770 - 15 July 1988 *Episode 771 - 18 July 1988 *Episode 772 - 19 July 1988 *Episode 773 - 20 July 1988 See also *The Ramsay Family *Ramsay Family Tree Gallery 327-15.png 327-16.png 328-1.png 328-2.png 328-4.png 328-10.png 330-1.png 332-2.png 332-7.png 332-12.png 332-18.png 332-21.png 333-1.png 333-7.png 333-11.png 333-19.png Episode334-10.png Episode334-12.png Episode334-13.png 335-4.png 335-7.png 335-8.png 335-9.png 338-2.png 338-7.png 338-8.png 338-12.png 338-14.png 339-2.png 339-3.png 339-11.png 340-12.png 340-14.png 341-1.png 341-8.png 342-2.png 342-9.png 343-6.png 343-8.png 343-13.png 343-14.png 399-11.png 398-15.png 399-1.png 399-3.png 399-5.png 399-6.png 399-9.png 399-10.png 399-15.png Episode400-1.png Episode400-3.png Episode405-5.png Episode400-14.png 404-3.png 404-10.png 405-1.png 405-2.png 405-3.png 405-11.png 405-12.png 405-14.png 406-6.png 406-10.png 407-4.png 407-6.png 407-11.png 407-12.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:Ramsay family. Category:Births circa 1916. Category:1936 marriages. Category:Pensioners. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:1986 marriages. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street.